Power loss imminent (PLI) or Emergency Power Off (EPO) technologies reduce the possibility of losing data in a data storage device during a power loss event. PLI or EPO technology in a data storage device may include a capacitor that stores energy to be used in event of an unexpected power loss. The energy storing capacitor may provide enough energy to complete any commands in progress and to commit any data in buffers or volatile memory to non-volatile memory.
PLI or EPO technology also may include a detector circuit that monitors the supply voltage of the data storage device. If a fall in the supply voltage indicates that a power loss event is imminent, the data storage device may use the backup energy that is stored in the capacitor to write any data in temporary buffers to the non-volatile memory. After the host restores power to the data storage device, the energy storing capacitor may charge again to prepare for a future power loss event.